1. Field of the Invention
The present invention regards a motor-vehicle frame, of the type comprising:                a pair of longitudinal members;        a plurality of cross members that join said longitudinal members to one another;        a resting surface, which is supported by said longitudinal members and cross members and defines the surface of the floor of the passenger compartment of said motor vehicle;        a pair of front uprights; and        a front-seat assembly.        
2. Present State of the Art
In the sector of small- and medium-sized motor vehicles, there is the constant need, on the one hand, to build motor vehicles constituted by simple and low-cost structures, and, on the other, to guarantee in any case that these structures are resistant to impact and hence safe, and moreover that, even though they have small overall dimensions, they define inside them a passenger compartment that is relatively spacious and comfortable for the passengers.